El Destino:La perdicion
by B-rockz
Summary: Una nueva alumna, una nueva alma condenada. Qué tiene que ver ella con Voldemort, con Malfoy y con la perdicion del mundo mágico?
1. Neutra !

Cap 1. NEUTRA !  
  
En Hogwarts, el primer día de clases los alumnos de 5to año no estaban emocionados con la selección, por lo que cada uno estaba en sus ondas. Hermione, ya era conocida como la sabelotodo, la que nunca se equivoca, la perfecta, etc .... Ron, bueno qué se puede decir de el, aquí y allá el era el chilo!, Harry, bueno, los enfrentamientos contra Voldemort lo habían cambiado, ya no era el niño que se hacia el valiente, mas bien, había adoptado la actitud de AQUÍ YO SOY EL TODO ¡!!! Draco Malfoy (Na: EL PAPASITO ) ya había crecido, era mas grande y mejorado !. La selección había terminado y Dumbledore hizo que todos le pusieran atención, ya que una alumna, que entraría a 5to, iba a ser seleccionada. Al colocarle el sombrero a esta fulana este solo dijo: NEUTRA !!!, lo que hizo que todos quedaran sorprendidos, El SOMBRERO NO PUDO colocarla en alguna de las casas! Su nombre era Tara Daner. El director Dumbledore puso a Tara en Gryffindor, ya que había una cama disponible ahí para ella. Malfoy comenzó a observarla con una sonrisa en sus labios ( Na: La lujuria jaja ). Como en ese entonces Harry y Ron solo ponían atención en Daner, Hermione se sintió celosa y por ello fue la primera en recibir a la nueva, aunque de mala gana.  
  
Hola, mi nombre es Hermione! ( de mala gana ) - Que onda? Soy Tara, pero dime Daner si gustas - Hola TARA! Yo soy Harry y el es Ron  
  
Asi continuaron con su plática, tratando de averiguar a que se debía la actitud de Hermione. En la plática Daner se perdió y comenzó a ver a los demás alumnos, y para su suerte se topó con los ojos grises de Draco, observándola discretamente. Daner no tomo eso en cuenta y solo siguió fijando su vista en Neville ( Na: jaja eaea ) Pasó 1 semana y el sombrero no sabía en que casa colocarla. Uno de aquellos días, Daner iba caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, pero por obras del destino chocó con Malfoy  
  
Draco: Valla! La ''nueva'', aunque no me conozcas ten mas cuidado conmigo si no quieres salir llorando Daner: Mira! Un rubio amenazándome! Ay que dolor !! Draco: Tenme más respeto! Soy un Malfoy, un sangre pura, y tu no eres nadie como para burlarte de mi ¡!! Daner: Ay ay ayyy!! Vas a chillar porque una morra te esta ignorando? Draco: Cállate, no eres alguien para venir y reirte de mi Daner: Mejor quitate!  
  
Así Daner se fue indignada por el comportamiento de Malfoy, ya que ella no sabia que el sería asi por el resto del año. Cuando esta se alejaba Malfoy solo se le quedó viendo y diciéndose a sí mismo  
  
La chica no esta tan mal, sabe como atacar, pero yo aquí mando y se lo demostrare temprano!  
  
  
  
Este es mi primer fic! Se aceptan comentarios! Esperen el segundo capitulo! Ahí verán en que saca quedará Daner!  
  
B-rockz 


	2. Por qué ahi?

Cap. 2 Porque ahí?  
  
Al siguiente día, en el Gran Comedor, el profesor Dumbledore dijo:  
  
Daner, Tara Daner, podrias pasar al frente por favor, tal parece que el sombrero ya te asigno una casa (  
  
Daner se levanto y se sentó en la silla colocado en el frente. Al colocársele el sombrero este dijo:  
  
Mmm ... nos encontramos de nuevo Daner, bien, hoy creo tener tu casa medio definida  
  
Como que ''medio'' definida - pregunto la chica.  
  
Si, es demasiado difícil leer tu mente como para saber exactamente en que casa debes de ir. Tienes la inteligencia necesaria como para entrar en Hufflepuff, tienes la osadía para ir Ravenclaw, tienes la simpatía de un Gryffindor, pero más que nada tienes el poder e inteligencia de un Slytherin  
  
Entonces quedo bien en cualquier casa? Preguntó Daner  
  
NOO ! Tu misma te darás cuenta en que casa debes estar, pero para ello debes estar preparada, lo que vendrá no será bueno, y si te descuidas tu vida correrá un gran riego. Así que yo digo : Slytherin  
  
Al decir aquello, el director Dumbledore no comprendió porque el sombrero había hablado del futuro de la chica. Los de Slytherin estaban que casi se les caen las mandíbulas de lo emocionados que estaban, por aquel poder en la chica que el sombrero había mencionado. Malfoy solo observaba a Daner, ya que esta estaba distraída y porque le quedaba distanciada. En eso, el pensamiento y la mirada de Malfoy fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
No quiero que andes de arrastrado con Daner, solo mírala se nota que ella si es un arrastrada - dijo Pansy con enojo  
  
Lo dices porque bien sabes que es mucho más atractiva que tu - Dijo Malfoy  
  
Ahh si ?¡ GOYLE, quien es mas bonita Daner o yo ?  
  
Ahhhh ........ Daner  
  
JAJA! Lo ves, hasta Goyle lo notó jaja que creias que por su estupidez te iba a contestar que tu! - dijo Malfoy riéndose  
  
Bien! Me largo, pero recuerda que aquí, tu eres mío  
  
No soy tuyo, pero ja! Ves que tu eres la que anda de arrastrada conmigo?  
  
ADIOS! - De inmediato Parkinson se fue  
  
Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor:  
  
Cómo pudo quedar en Slytherin ?!!!! - Repetía Ron una y otra vez  
  
Vamos ron, tu sabías que algo así podría pasar, no te hagas el sorprendido  
  
Pues si lo estoy Hermione !!!!  
  
Ya estense en paz - dijo Potter - Ni el sombrero seleccionador estaba seguro de que su casa correcta fuera Slytherin.  
  
Aun así, ya quedó con Malfoy y de seguro se va a volver como el - Dijo sarcásticamente Hermione  
  
No exageres Hermione, ya sabes que no todos los de Slytherin son como Malfoy!  
  
Asi acabaron sus respectivas cenas y se fueron a dormir ¡  
  
Hola! He aki el segundo cap. No estarán muy chilos que digamos, pero mientras mas capituos existan la hisotoria se va desarrollando y mas misterio habrá! Ténganme paciencia!  
  
B-rockz 


	3. Me admiras o que?

Cap 3 Me admiras o qué?  
  
Después de la primera clase del día Harry se separó de sus amigos, para poder ir a la biblioteca y buscar algo relacionado con la clase de pociones, para su desgracia Malfoy se encontraba ahí y aunque trato de evadirlo no pudo.  
  
Valla Potter, donde esta tu chicle de la sangre sucia y el pobreton?  
  
Porque le dices chicle Malfoy?  
  
Vamos Potter, ambos sabemos que a Granger se le subió la cabeza eso de que eres el niño que sobrevivió, solo te esta utilizando.  
  
Cállate Malfoy! Eso no es verdad!  
  
Ay ay ayy, vas a llorar Potter?  
  
No Malfoy, no tengo las mismas tendencias que tu!  
  
Que?! Como que mis tendencias! Yo soy bien hombre y me encantan las mujeres!  
  
Ahh si? Demuéstramelo  
  
AH!!! ( ... me largo de aquí. No te creía tan mañoso, pero tal parece que ya no te ocultas, me voy! No valla a ser que te me quieras echar encima  
  
Así Malfoy salió corriendo y se topó con Ginny Weasly, y solo por molestarla le dijo  
  
Tu héroe es gay Weasly  
  
Harry? Cómo te atreve s a decir qué es gay! Será mejor que ni lo insultes  
  
O si no qué? Que me harás Weasly?  
  
Al ver que Ginny no respondía este solo dijo:  
  
JA! Lo sabía, una pobretona como tu no sabe enfrentar una situación como esta  
  
Cállate ¡  
  
Vamos Weasly! Se qué me deseas y por ello no me quieres llevar la contraria!  
  
UYYY si, te deseo tanto! No sabes lo que siento cada vez que te veo!  
  
Jaja, lo ves, quieres conmigo, pero no te haré caso, hay mejores  
  
Cómo quién?  
  
Daner, por ejemplo.  
  
Jaja y tu crees que alguien como ella se interese en un tipo tan egocéntrico y maldito como tu ¡?  
  
Admítelo! Estas celosa porque yo si soy hombre y porque no me intereso en ti, No como Potter que es gay y que por ello ni te voltea a ver como quisieras  
  
No es gay !!  
  
Si lo es, y gusta de tu hermano, Ron Weasly  
  
Cállate MALFOY cállate ¡!!  
  
Ginny salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraba Hermione leyendo como de costumbre. Cuando Malfoy se dirigía hacia la sala de Slytherin vio como Parkinson y un grupo de chicas se dirigían rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Daner. Cuando llegaron con ella Parkinson tomó la palabra y dijo  
  
Sabes Daner, no merecer estar con los de Slytherin , especialmente lo digo porque me he fijado como Malfoy y tu intercambian miradas  
  
-Ah!? Que quieres Parkinson?  
  
Vine a decirte que te alejes de Malfoy, es MIO y no pienso perderlo  
  
Tus problemas con Malfoy no son mi bronca, ahora, podrías irte y llevarte a tus chikles? Estoy mejor sola  
  
No me voy a ir! Respetame Daner o si no te las veras conmigo  
  
Ay que miedo la Fresa de slytherin me amenaza, que voy a hacer! - dijo con gran sarcasmo Daner  
  
Tara mejor se fue, dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la sala comun de slytherin, por el coraje que le dio, Pansy sacó su varita y lo unico que le vito a la mente fue ''flipendo''. Lanzo este echizo haciendo que Daner callera al piso por el dolor. Cuando Tara puro levantarse, tomo su varita y lanzo un echizo ( Na: el que ustedes se quieran imaginar ) lo que hizo que Pansy fuera a dar con la pared. Tara llegó y tomo a parkinson por la capa diciéndole:  
  
Mira Parkinson, el que sea la ''nueva'' de este grado no significa que por serlo, voy a dejar que la gente me moleste para después llorar. Si piensas así, te equivocas, no soy como esas personas y en cuanto a los conflictos mágicos, puedo ser mejor que tu.  
  
Daner se fue un tanto sorprendida por su actitud, ninguna de las chicas que habían seguido a Pansy hicieron algo para ayudar a esta. Malfoy que había observado todo, estaba que se surraba de la risa! AL FIN alguien había avergonzado a Parkinson!  
  
En el siguiente cáp. verán la actitud arrogante de Hermione y lo principal, las primeras pruebas de la relación entre Daner y los mortífagos 


	4. Sangrar y volver a nacer

Cap 4 Sangrar!  
  
Pasó una semana, y en Ron se alcanzaba a notar un cambio físicamente, había crecido y mejorado, por lo que muchas morras andaban detrás de él.  
  
-Ah! Soy el más guapo de todo Hogwarts  
  
-Despues de Snape jaja - dijo Harry  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que yo no opino - dijo Hermione  
  
Que onda morros!? - se escuchó una voz  
  
Al oír esa voz el trío volteo y vio como Tara se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
hola Daner! Oye, mejor vete, si te ven con los gryffindor algo diran los de slytherin  
  
-No me importa lo que digan, son solo comentarios, y aparte no son mi madre como para decirme que hacer o no  
  
Si, pero con eso de que eres una slytherin ........  
  
Oye Hermione, comienzo a notar sarcasmo en tus palabras  
  
Ha de ser por que lo hay!  
  
Hermione Basta - Interrumpió Ron  
  
Que esta pasando chicas? - Pregunto Harry  
  
Preguntale a Granger Harry, ella parece tener un problema  
  
YA basta! Si tengo un problema y tu sabes cual es!  
  
-No, no se cual porque no recuerdo haberte echo algo ofensivo como para que actúes así  
  
AHHH! Ahora te haces la que no sabe es! A la otra que quieras hacer un hechizo asegúrate de tapar tu rostro si lo vas a hacer manualmente  
  
De que hablas ¡? - Preguntó Daner  
  
Deja de hacerte la idiota! - Hermione salió corriendo dejando confundida a Weasly, Potter y sobre todo a Daner  
  
De que hechizo estaba hablando Tara?  
  
No lo se Potter, no se de que esta hablando, no he utilizado ningún hechizo en ella o contra ella  
  
Iré a ver que le pasa!- dijo Ron  
  
Yo te acompaño Ron! Adiós Tara! - grito Potter  
  
Paso el día, las clases terminaron, todos en el gran comedor sentían como Hermione estaba mirando detenidamente cada movimiento de Daner Ginny no pudo resistir y pregunto: -Hermione, porque ves tanto a Tara?  
  
Esa perra! Me hizo quedar como una loca frente a Harry y y Ron!  
  
Por qué? Qué paso?  
  
Mira, un día que estaba dormida soñaba en que estaba con mis padres en mi casa muggle, pero de repente en el sueño apareció ella, con un grupo de personas vestidas de negras, como mostífagos, primero apuñalaron a mi padre, se llevaron a mi madre y a mi me golpearon a mas no poder, bajo las ordenes de Daner  
  
Pero eso fue solo un sueño  
  
No Ginny! Al despertar sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, justo donde en el sueño se me había pegado  
  
Investigaras al respecto?  
  
Claro que si, no se como pudo filtrarse en mi sueño! Pero no me quedaré así!  
  
Cambiando de escenario, ahora en la sala común de slytherin se encontraba Draco tirado en el sillón, casi dormido, cuando de repente entró Pansy al ataque!  
  
Has sabido algo nuevo sobre nuestro amo, Lord Voldemort Malfoy?  
  
( Que!? Yo que voy a saber de el! Y no menciones ese nombre en voz alta!  
  
Ay cálmate! Solo juego!  
  
Mejor vete Parkinson, no quiero escuchar tus comentarios estúpidos! Y deja de hablar sobre Voldemort !  
  
En eso, Daner entraba a la sala común. Al momento de escuchar Voldemort, comenzó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza de Tara, esto la asustó mucho (Na: por razones que más adelante sabrán ) y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de chicas Malfoy no fue nada tonto y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, y lo primero que se pregunto fue: Que relación hay entre Voldemort y Daner?  
  
Pasó aproximadamente 1 hora, cuando de pronto, una chica bajó corriendo hacia la sala gritando:  
  
Daner esta sangrando!! Traigan a la enfermera !!  
  
Goyle y Crabble fueron los primeros en subir y en recoger a Daner, y exactamente, como lo había dicho aquella chica, que su cabeza corría sangre en grandes cantidades  
  
Todos se quedaron paralizados observando como la sangre corría por la frente de Daner, como caía a su cuello y como se deslizada hacia el sillón ( Na: Ya que la habían bajado de su dormitorio y colocado en el sillón ). Se le llamo de-inmediatamente a la enfermera, al profesor Snape, y al director Dumbledore, entre otras personas. Se llevaron a Tara a la enfermería y el profesor Snape, preguntó a la chika que había avisado lo sucedido:  
  
-Que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?  
  
Lo único que alcanze a ver es que Daner llegó y dijo que le dolía mucho la cabeza, se recosto en su cama y de durmió a los 55 min. Después, aproximadamente, comenzó a retorcerse inconciente, y broto un chorro de sangre que fue aumentando  
  
A que se debió el dolor de cabeza? - pregunto Dumbledore  
  
No lo se director.  
  
Nadie más sabe a que se debió el sangrado de su compañera  
  
Todos dijeron que No.  
  
En el Cap. 5 verán una pequeña parte de ese dolor y otra pista de la relación Daner-mortifagos 


	5. Confusion

Cap 5 Confusión!  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Daner recobró la conciencia, se encontraba confundida, no sabía que hacía en la enfermería y sobretodo no sabía porque tenia vendas en la cabeza. Trato de quitárselas pero la ''enfermera'' la vio y le dijo: ''no te las puedes quitar''  
  
- Por que no?  
  
Como que por qué no?! Las heridas aun no sanan!  
  
-Cuales heridas?  
  
Que no recuerdas?  
  
Recordar que?  
  
Ya veo, no lo recuerdas, bien hija, ayer te dio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, te dirigiste a tu cuarto y dormiste. Pero de pronto comenzaste a revolcarte y a sangrar. Aun no sabemos a que se debió  
  
Cómo que empezé a sangrar? Por que? Quien lo hizo?  
  
Aun no lo se querida, pero ya lo averiguaremos, esto no es de todos los días.  
  
Tara se quedó pensativa, ya que, aunque no le había dicho a la enfermera, si lograba recordar algo: su sueño Este sueño consistía en que Tara estaba alrededor de muchas siluetas, pero una en especial, la más grande, y la más temida por las demás. Daner recordaba como la silueta la tomaba por los brazos y la aventaba hacia lo que fuera, recordó como esta silueta golpeaba su estomago, sus piernas, su cara. Pero lo que provoco el sangrado fue que esta extraña silueta, fuera de hombre o de mujer, fuera humana o no, le reventó una jarrón en la cabeza. Las partes del jarrón se insertaron en la frente de Daner. Pero era solo eso, un sueño! Nada que ver con la realidad!  
  
Quien era ese tipo, que era, porque me golpeaba, yo que tengo que ver con eso?  
  
Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de la chika en aquel entonces; pero como era de esperarse a las 4 hrs después, Daner se quitó las vendas y veía aproximadamente 3 cicatrices grandes, pero no le importó ella solo de dirigió hacia la clase de pociones donde el profesor Snape se encontraba; tal vez el podría ayudarla a encontrar alguna respuesta, no se pregunten por qué Snape, ya que fue la única opción que Tara pensó en aquel momento. Al llegar al salón vio que los slytherin estaban en clases, lo que la puso aun mas nerviosa. Todos vieron como batallaba al caminar, pero aun así llego hasta Snape, este muy amargamente le dijo:  
  
Que se le ofrece señorita, no debería de estar en cama?  
  
No, quiero saber que paso profesor, no se por qué tengo el presentimiento que usted y los slytherin tienen algo que ver!  
  
Claro que no! Valla a la cama! Ya esta delirando!  
  
En eso, por las puestas del salón entro Lucius Malfoy. Los alumnos de slytherin vieron a los de Gryffindor con una cara de ''Ande chikitos, miren quien llegó'' los de Gryffindor se veian entre si como diciendo: ''chale, la bestia oxigenada llego'' y Malfoy solo tenia una media sonrisa en su rostro. Al pasar por Daner, Lucius sintió cierta energía, lo que provocó que Tara comenzara a marearse y a ver imágenes dentro de su cabeza. Estas imágenes consistían en Daner, tirada en el suelo, lastimada, ya casi incociente ( Na: para variar XD ) y los demás alumnos de Hogwarts solo observándola. Tara regresó a la realidad, pero ella no fue la única que vio esas imágenes, Lucius y Draco también las habían visto, cada uno en sus respectivas mentes.  
  
Los dos ( Daner y Draco ) habían quedado sorprendidos por aquellas imágenes, al contrario de ellos Lucius parecía que ya estaba preparado para ellas, y se puedo notar una media sonrisa en su rostro. Lucius tomó la palabra y dijo:  
  
El consejo, ha decidido otorgales una ceremonia, un baile para todos aquellos que no me entendieron ¬.¬ - Dijo Lucius observando a Crabble y a Goyle  
  
No hay ninguna razón en específico, solo asistan, ya que una sorpresa se podrán llevar  
  
Tanto los alumnos como el profesor Snape estaban confundidos por aquel baile, pero VAMOS es un baile! Perdida de clases ! No hay que hacer tarea!  
  
Malfoy, no se espero a que su padre terminara de hablar y se dirigió hacia Daner, ella no se quitó ni lo vio de mal modo, hasta parecía que le gustaba la compañía de Malfoy.  
  
Oye, dime por qué al momento en que se menciono a ''tu ya sabes quien'' comenzó tu dolor en la cabeza? - preguntó Malfoy  
  
No lo se, solo se dio de repente  
  
Es eso, o simplemente me estas evitando y sacándole vueltas al asunto  
  
Deja de preguntar Malfoy! Aun no se que me paso o por qué se dio!  
  
Muy bien, de cualquier manera me dirás, nos veremos en las mazmorras a la 1:00 am, ni un minuto tarde Daner. - dijo Malfoy y se alejó  
  
Que dilema! Daner no sabia que pasaba, pero como ya se había equivocado con Snape, que tal si Malfoy la ayudaría a encontrar la respuesta a ''que me pasó''? Aunque esa respuesta fuese sacada a fuerzas de la boca de alguien. Pero si la chica no iba, Draco la estaría asechando para sacarle una respuesta, cosa que ella no quería. Asi se llego la hora, y Daner se encontraba en las mazmorras, con una capa de invisibilidad. Al ver que Malfoy se acercaba, se la quito.  
  
Bien Daner, vine aquí para que me des la respuesta a mi pregunta anterior  
  
Yo estoy aquí para decirte lo mismo, NO HAY respuesta porque NO se que me ocurrió.  
  
Entonces que fueron aquellas imágenes en la clase de pociones?  
  
Que!? - pregunto sorprendida - Cómo sabes de las imágenes?!  
  
Las vi en mi mente, así como tu en la tuya. Y por lo que deduzco algo tengo que ver contigo.  
  
Me estas haciendo preguntas imposibles de responderte Malfoy!  
  
Entonces a que viniste? Por mi cierto, ya se que soy un encanto pero....  
  
Ya cállate! Estoy aquí para ver si tu sabias algo  
  
Y yo que voy a saber sobre ti!?  
  
Me acabas de dar una respuesta, tu tienes algo que ver con las imágenes  
  
Pero no significa que yo sea el culpable!  
  
Lo se, y no te estoy culpando, se me hace mas sospechoso tu padre  
  
Que tiene que ver con el! Andas de arrastrada con el?!  
  
Daner no soportó esa acusación y lo único que hizo fue darle una cachetada a Malfoy; este por el dolor y el coraje aventó y acorralo a la chica entre la pared.  
  
No me vuelvas a tocar estúpida!  
  
Y tu deja de hacer acusaciones falsas .... cabron! (Na: jaja, fue lo único que me ocurrió )  
  
Basta pues! Dime que tiene que ver mi padre  
  
Al pasar junto a mí, me miró y fue cuando comenzé a tener las imágenes. Dime tu padre que función desempeña en el mundo mágico?  
  
No te entiendo, Explicate!  
  
A que se dedica, que es?  
  
Trabaja en el consejo y es un morti...... - Ahí Malfoy paró de hablar  
  
Morti? MORTIFAGO!  
  
Si, lo es, pero ya! No menciones nada Daner o ya verás conmigo!  
  
No tengo a quien decírselo, además prefiero seguir investigando.  
  
Hazlo pues!  
  
Tu tendrás que ayudarme Malfoy!  
  
Y yo por que?  
  
Eres el único que sabe que me esta pasando ( refiriéndose a lo de las imágenes) y si no me ayudas, te ''hare'' pasar unos muy malos dias  
  
Malfoy sabía a que se refería Daner, ella podía poner a Goyle y Crabble en su contra, y si era posible a una que otra chica. También Malfoy sabía que eso significaría ser menos que Potter, el fulano que Malfoy más odiaba!  
  
Bien Malfoy, en vista de que no quieres, se lo pediré a Potter, mas fama y más halagos no le afectaran  
  
Esta bien! Te ayudare, pero crédito me vas a dar  
  
Eso si salgo viva - Dijo Daner agachando la cabeza  
  
Malfoy dio la vuelta molesto y se retiró. Daner se quedó ahí pensando en cómo Malfoy le podría ser util.  
  
  
  
Siguiente cap. Pronto !!!!  
  
B-rockz! 


	6. Entra en mi

Cap 6 ENTRA EN MI  
  
Como ya se había mencionado, por el ego de Draco, este aceptó ayudar a Daner con su ''problema''. Para no hacerla de tos, pasemos al día en que el baile se llegó: Todos estaban ahí, en lo que suele ser el Gran Comedor ( sin las bancas claro esta), algunos bailaban la macarena, otros solo platicaban, y unos cuantos solo observaban a su alrededor. Algo curioso, es que la mayoría iba a de negro, ya que Lucius así lo ordeno. La decoración era perfecta, murciélagos por aquí, esqueletos por allá, criptas por todas partes. Hermione y Harry se encontraban bailando ''mayonesa'' Ma-yo-ne-sa ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa ... ¡!!  
  
Después, a la llegada de Lucius, comenzaron las canciones fuertes, de bandas muggle, como: System of a Down, Saliva, Sepultura, Mudvayne, Slipknot, Ozzy Osbourne, etc! ( Na: y para las que deseen Linkin Park también se coló ), para las chicas esa música era .. ABURRIDA, incluyendo a Hermione, para otras fue lo mejor de la noche, y para los chicos.... bueno ya sabemos que a la mayoría le encanta! La ceremonia fue un éxito, aunque Daner no se encontraba ahí, se sentía fuera de lugar en un sitio así, ya que ( como en lo largo del fic se ha visto ) no tenia ''amigos''. Se quedo en su cuarto, sentada, agarró su varita y apareció una guitarra y de inmediato comenzó a tocarla. Comenzó a tocar una canción, creada por ella misma, en la cual se reflejaba la agonía, angustia y sufrimiento que en la niñez llego a tener:  
  
No se de donde vine No se que hago aquí Pero lo que si se Es que me gustaría morir  
  
Que significaban estas palabras, lo que aparentaban, o había una historia detrás de ellas? Así es, una historia que ni ella misma creía del todo. Cuando Daner era niña tuvo una madre que se despreocupaba, la mandaba a la escuela muggle solo para deshacerse de ella por algunas horas. Claramente su madre era una mujer amargada, su esposo la dejo por ser irresponsable y el inicio su vida como una abogado ( esto no quiere decir que se halla ido con otra mujer ). Su madre comenzó a golpear a Tara cuando esta tenia aproximadamente 7 años, una edad muy corta para recibir golpes físicos fuertes. Ahora, quiero que se hagan la pregunta: ¿ Cómo tara se enteró de que debía de ser una ''bruja''? La respuesta es: Después de awantar 4 años de golpes su madre se canso (Na: la mano, pues como no! Con tanto golpe ) Tara comenzó a tener una vida más tranquila, era menos su dolor, y bueno .. se sentía más feliz. Un día le llegó la carta de aceptación a primer grado en Hogwarts, pero su madre no la dejo ir, prefirió que fuera a otra, ya que esta escuela le traía algunos recuerdos: Voldemort  
  
Ahora entramos en el tema de la madre, ella después de terminar sus cursos en dicha escuela, esta señora se casó y cuando estaba embarazada se le apareció ''el que no debe ser nombrado''  
  
Asi que aquí estas Willow  
  
Que deseas Voldemort! - dijo la madre angustiada  
  
Vine a darte las nuevas! Ya decidí quien será mi sucesor, cuando yo muera esta persona acabara con el mundo mágico  
  
Y yo que tengo que ver?  
  
Ese sucesor, será tu bebé  
  
QUEEE!? NO! Primero tendrás que matarme, no dejaré que mi hijo sea parte de tus planes  
  
No te pregunte si querías o no! Además, tu HIJA cumplirá con su destino, ya sea contra tu voluntad o contra la suya  
  
No dejaré que tomes a mi hijo o hija! Lo que sea que es  
  
JA! No me retes Willow, tu muy bien sabes que te puedo matar después de que nazca la heredera. Ahora, me retiro pero algo si te he de decir, cuando ella crezca, tu serás una mala madre, trataras se protegerla con golpes, aunque tu muy bien sabes que el daño físico no significa que su destino no sea cumplido  
  
Ahora, volviendo al presente, Daner terminó de tocar su triste canción, lo único que esta le traía a la cabeza fueron las ultimas palabras que ella escuchó de su madre: ''Si vas a esa escuela, olvídate de que tienes madre''. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de chicas llegaron a los dormitorios por maquillaje  
  
Que haces aquí Daner? No piensas bajar al party?  
  
No lo creo, solo ponen musica aburrida, y lo que ponen de rock dura muy poco. Además no sabria con quien platicar allá  
  
No seas amargada! Vente, aca te hacemos el paro y después te vas con quien desees  
  
No, aquí estoy bien  
  
Ahhh no! Tu te vienes  
  
Tara se vistió ya que sabia que esas morras nunca se irían, se maquillo y como ella tiene la onda de ser cholilla, se puso unos dickies que le quedaban aguados, y una blusa negra que decía '' Im not anti-social, society is Anti-me'', se puso un collar de pikitos y una pulsera grande igual, y bajó con aquellas chikas Al entrar a la ''habitación'' Potter se percato de su llegada, y como le gusto como se veía la tipa, se le adelanto a Ron.  
  
hola Tara, por qué no habías venido?  
  
Porque no se le dio la gana Potter - dijo una voz, que precisamente era la de Malfoy  
  
Le preguntó a ella Malfoy, no ha ti - dijo la voz de Ron  
  
Valla! El Wisky se esta haciendo rebelde  
  
Deja de decirme Wisky, soy WEASLY!  
  
Tu nombre no importa, veas como lo veas, da lo mismo, igual de ridículo!  
  
Ah si! Pues Malfoy no es taaan bonito apellido que digamos!  
  
Al menos es mejor que Wisky  
  
Malfoy Cállate! Ron tiene razón yo le pregunte a Daner, no a ti - dijo harry  
  
Ahh si, entonces porque ella no esta aquí¡ ?  
  
Que? - Volteo Harry y se fijo que Daner ya no estaba, ahora se encontraba observando al guitarrista de una banda que se encontraba tocando en el baile  
  
Jaja! Vamos Potter! Corre tras ella, jaja de seguro ni caso te va a hacer  
  
Jaja - comenzaron a reír Crabble y Goyle  
  
RON! - dijo Hermione - pedí ''La bomba'' así que ven a bailar conmigo!  
  
La bomba! Hermione, me da pena! Es demasiado meneo!  
  
Ayy si, el Wisky tiene miedo! - dijo Malfoy  
  
No tengo miedo! Y te lo demostraré. Vamos Hermione! Bailemos la bomba!  
  
Hermione, de los más feliz se fue con ron a bailar, y valla que Ron tenia razón, fue demasiado meneo para 3 min! Ron se mareo de ver tantas cinturas meneándose ( Na: jaja )  
  
Daner se comenzó a aburrir, justo cuando planeaba ir al baño se acerco Goyle y le dijo: Malfoy quiere hablar contigo, sígueme  
  
Como Daner no tenia que hacer, fue tras Goyle. Salieron del ''Gran Comedor'' y se dirigieron hacia la sala común de slytherin, donde no había alma alguna, solo la de Malfoy  
  
Déjanos solos Goyle! Bien Daner, debo decirte que mi padre se fue antes de que bajaras, por ellos no tuve tiempo de preguntar algo  
  
Tu padre?! .... genial! Ahora me tardaré más en averiguar!  
  
Porque no le preguntas a tu madre o a tu padre sobre esto, tal vez ellos sepan  
  
Yo no tengo madre ya! Y mi padre, no se donde este  
  
Como que no tienes madre? Se murió o que?  
  
Yo morí para ella, y ahora ella es la que esta muerta para mi  
  
Conflicto familiar, ya pasará  
  
No! Nunca pasará! Ella dejo bien claro que no me quería más como su hija! Desconozco las razones, lo que hace al asunto más doloroso.  
  
Buena dejemos de hablar de tus asuntos familiares, creo saber de que manera podemos averiguar si tienes algo que ver con ''tu ya sabes quien''  
  
Que es?  
  
VOLDEMORT! - dijo Malfoy de repente!  
  
AHHH!!! - gritó Daner del dolor que le había causado en la cabeza ese nombre. No vuelvas a hacer eso!!!!  
  
Solo quería ver si en realidad el nombre te había causado el dolor  
  
BABOSO! - dijo Daner muy enojada  
  
Crabble llegó en aquel momento y dijo: -Malfoy, tu papá volvió a llegar  
  
Malfoy y Daner bajaron de inmediato, aunque Daner sabía a que se exponía. Llegaron al lugar del baile y el la pura entrada estaba Lucius, al verlo Daner comenzó con nuevas visiones:  
  
Ahora veia a Potter asustado y ella riendo, tambien veia como Ron y Hermione gritaban de desesperación y de cómo Malfoy la miraba enojado.  
  
Daner! - dijo Malfor - deja de ver esas imágenes! No quiero ver algo peor.  
  
Draco! - dijo Lucius - tal parece que ya conoces a tu ''rival'' o mejor dicho ''compañera''  
  
Rival? Compañera? En que? - preguntó Malfoy  
  
Tu muy bien sabes a que me refiero, o necesitas de más imágenes para darte cuenta de quien es ella  
  
Quien se supone que soy yo!? - preguntó Daner  
  
Mjjj .... aún no te lo han dicho y todavía no lo has descubierto? Eres lenta niña, pero no te diré tu misma lo averiguaras. Draco, tráeme un vaso con agua  
  
Draco se alejo, cuando Daner iba a hacer lo mismo Lucius la tomó de las manos, le tapo la boca y la llevó a uno de los salones.  
  
Déjeme ir! - chilló Daner  
  
Jaja niña! Que no entiendes lo importante que eres!  
  
No se ni quien soy!  
  
Tu serás la que me ayude a mi y a Voldemort a destruir la ''paz'' en el mundo mágico.  
  
YO? NO, debe de estar equivocado déjeme ir!!!  
  
No IRAS a ningún lado. - dijo una voz desconocida  
  
Era la voz de Voldemort, Lucius llevaba una pequeña caja consigo, de donde salió el ''espíritu'' de Voldemort. Daner, asustada trato de correr, pero le fue imposible, aquel espiritu la alcanzó y se metió dentro de ella. Daner calló al piso, y cuando se levanto no era ella, ahora era una esclava de Voldemort, el se encontraba en su mente, el la controlaba!  
  
Valla, que bien se siente tener un cuerpo - dijo Daner, ahora ..Voldemort  
  
Bien señor, cumplí mi parte. Espero que resulte su plan  
  
No te preocupes Lucius, me has ayudado bastante, se que todo resultará bien, ahora Potter no sabrá si se enfrenta a su novia o si enfrente a Lord Voldemort  
  
Me retiro Señor, otra cosa, le recuerdo lo que debo de hacer con Malfoy, solo para que no valla a insinuarle algo todavía, por favor.  
  
No te preocupes, se que tu quieres hacerlo. Y te dejaré, ahora ire a menar este cuerpo, solo para que crean que Daner sigue aquí.  
  
''Daner'' de dirigió hacia el salón, donde se encontró con Malfoy  
  
Daner! Donde esta mi padre  
  
-Ah.. no lo se .. Malfoy  
  
Genial! Ahora tendré que ir a buscarlo  
  
Oye, antes de que te vallas, donde esta Potter?  
  
Potter?! Creo que estaba por allá, ya sabes, con la sangre sucia y con el pobreton  
  
Ok, ya puedes irte  
  
La nueva ''Daner'' se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Harry y ella le dijo:  
  
-Valla HARRY POTTER nos encontramos de nuevo  
  
Ah hola Tara! Donde estabas  
  
Todo este tiempo pensando en como vencerte  
  
No te entiendo explicate  
  
Te hare una pregunta: Sabes reconocer el bien del mal?  
  
Si! Porque?  
  
Porque no existe el mal, solo las personas que quieren poder  
  
Harry estaba confundido, esas palabras le sonaron a Voldemort! Pero no podía ser el, cómo iba a entrar a Hogwarts ... bueno, hay que descartar la opción de que hogwarts es un lugar seguro, cuantas veces no ha entrado Voldemort a esta escuela! Daner se fue, y Harry quedo confundido, quien era ella? Por qué le habia dicho eso? Y porque sus palabras semejaban a las de Voldemort?  
  
  
  
------ ********** --------- ************* ---------  
  
siguiente capitulo pronto! Dejen sus opiniones! Para poder seguir con el fic! GRACIAS a las personas que han dejado review y a las que han leído el fic!  
  
Un Agradecimiento especial a las carnalas de la web TomFelton4u que me hicieron el favor de leerlo! Hermione_Delacour y Radfel : Gracias por ser las primeras en dar su opinión! (  
  
B-rockz 


	7. ay ay ayyy

Cap 7  
  
Harry, después de 2 días seguía confundido. Daner no se portaba igual que antes. Para el, antes ella era una chica que no se obsesionaba con su físico, que no estaba obsesionada con maquillaje y eso le agradaba. Ahora la veía de otra manera: ahora, ella se estaba pareciendo a Malfoy, era sarcástica, mandaba indirectas, utilizaba metáforas, su físico era una parte muy importante en ella y especialmente insinuaba a el mal. Esto lo comento con Ron y con Hermione, la cual hacia muchas criticas en contra de Daner, ya saben por lo del sueño (Na: que mas tarde sabrán a que se debió )  
  
Un día de aquellos, iba a haber un juego de quidditch ( Gryffindor vs Slytherin ) (Na: uuuy que nuevas! ¬.¬ ) por lo que Malfoy se encontraba practicando, en eso llegó Daner( o Voldemort ) , y por molestarlo le dijo:  
  
-Oye chico! Ten ciudado, he escuchado que por ahí andan mortifagos andando  
  
Bah! Mi padre es uno de ellos, seguro me reconocerán  
  
y que tal si tu padre los manda a hacerte daño?  
  
Ah? Es mi padre, como va a querer dañar a su propio hijo!?  
  
O mejor dicho, a su única opción ..... susurró Daner  
  
Dijiste algo?  
  
Ah ... no! Aun así Malfoy, ten cuidado, no queremos que te lastimes  
  
Queremos? Tu y quienes?  
  
Yo y Daner  
  
Cómo que tu y Daner?  
  
Baja y te digo  
  
Y el muuuy biscocho de Malfoy bajó! Al momento de bajarse de la escoba, Daner lo tomo por ambos brazos ( hacia atrás ) y le susurró al oido: Yo, la nueva salvación para ti, y Daner, una alumna más  
  
Que?! Deja de hablar de ese modo, me confundes  
  
jaja ( tipo risa Voldemort ) Asustado Malfoy? Vámos, que te puede pasar, eres el hijo del mortífago mayor, eres reconocidó, fuerte, E IDIOTA.. CORRE MALFOY! - salió de la boca de Daner. Ella era en verdad la que habló, venció por algunos segundos la voluntad de Voldemort para poder hablar por ella misma.  
  
Te dije que pararas de hablar de esa forma! Maldita sea, me confundes con una ching ....  
  
Cuando Malfoy terminó de desahogarse por la desesperación que Daner le había causado, la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no eran los ojos de Tara. No, no eran, los originales eran de color café que, para ser sinceros, a Malfoy le gustaban. En aquellos ojos ya no había brillo, el ''natural'' que uno alcanza a ver cuando se refleja algo en los ojos; este brillo era más débil. Malfoy se le quedó viendo directamente para ver si estaba en lo correcto. Esto incomodo a Voldemort ( o Daner )  
  
- Que tanto me ves Malfoy!!  
  
Donde esta tu brillo de los ojos?  
  
Pues ahí esta! Que no lo ves?  
  
.  
  
Claro que brillan, pero es muy tenue ,se ven como si estuvieras, triste, desesperada, o no se. O podria ser que tu fueras .........  
  
Ser que Malfoy? Una mortífaga?  
  
UHH MUY mala respuesta de parte de Daner, dejó notar que no era ella.  
  
Puede que si ( dijo mas temeroso Malfoy ) y puede que no! A un mortifago también le brillan los ojos, eso es algo natural  
  
Jaja! Malfoy, y supuestamente serás el que reúna y aliente a mis tropas. Que no sabes que cuando un mortífago principiante no quiere serlo, tengo que obligarlo?  
  
Tu no eres Daner! Quien eres?! ...... No ... no puedes ser Voldemort ¡  
  
Asi es Malfoy! Eres buen observador, notaste que las pupilas de tu amiga no tenían el brillo que se debe de tener y sabes a que se debe eso? A que su brillo natural es de alguien medio feliz, sin tantas complicaciones, pero al momento en que tu padre le dijo quien era, y en el momento en que entre a ella, toda esa felicidad se fue.  
  
Mi padre? Que le dijo mi padre? - dijo temeroso Malfoy  
  
Le dije quien era en verdad Malfoy - salió una voz de repente, era de Lucius.  
  
Padre! Como que la verdad? Quien es ella?  
  
Solo por que serás un mortifago tengo la obligación de decirte esto; tu serás el mortifago ''mayor'' tu obligación será reúnir y alentar a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, quieras o no! Pero esta chica, es aún más poderosa que tu, hasta es mejor que Potter! Ella será quien reemplazca a Voldemort, ella será quien agrande el mal que Voldemort ya derramó. Y si te pones a pensar, ella será quien mate a Potter!  
  
Matarlo? Oye, me estoy comenzando a asustar (na: mentira! Ya estaba asustado desde hace mucho!! XD )  
  
Es normal, apenas serás un mortifago, pero descuida, ya aprenderás a perder el miedo. Mientras tanto cierra la boca Draco! Si nos llegas a delatar te entregaré a voldemort y dejaré que el haga lo que quiera contigo.  
  
Esta bien, no diré nada padre  
  
Así esta mejor, pero como no confió en ti en este momento tendré que llevarte a casa, y dejarte ahí hasta que todo esto pase, podrías arruinar nuestro plan  
  
Dos hombres, altos, fuertes, musculosos, etc, aparecieron detrás de la Draco, lo tomaron por los hombros, los apretaron y le pusieron un pañuelo en la boca, al método muggle, Draco se desmayó y no volvió a despertar.  
  
Muy bien Señor, el estorbo principal ya fue eliminado, ahora falta la chica Granger y Weasly. Sin ellos podrá acercarse más a Potter.  
  
Y Dumbledore? Recuerda que no puedo hacer daño mientras él este aquí  
  
El se irá por unos días, ya sabe, juntas de aquí y de por allá, solo quedara el profesor Sanpe y la profesora Mcgonagall (Na: no se como se escriba! ) Y supongo que no son estorbó para usted  
  
No, no lo serán. Muy bien, ¿cuándo parte Dumbledore?  
  
Mañana mismo señor, hasta tenemos suerte!  
  
Entonces, comenzaré con Granger, creo que ella fue la que primero notó que Daner presentaba un peligro para esa escuela  
  
Por que lo dice Señor?  
  
Entre los primeros días, Daner soltaba energía, por aquí y por allá, por eso lograste ver las imágenes que ella comenzaba a tener. Y en una de nuestras reuniones, logre conectarme con la mente de Granger e hice unos cuantos ajustes a uno de sus sueños.  
  
Señor! Pero si la chica no fuera prudente hubiera echo quedar en ridículo a Daner  
  
Eso no me importa, al cabo, que Yo no fui quien se filtro en el sueño, fue Daner  
  
Como guste Señor, usted sabe que hacer  
  
Voldemort dio la vuelta y entro a Howgarts. Lucius y un que otro mortífago que andaba por ahí se retiraron  
  
Al día siguiente, en el Gran comedor, Daner se sentó junto a Hermione, aunque Gryffindor no fuese su casa.  
  
- Buenos días Tara - dijo Hermione mucho más calmada que antes, parecía que el asunto del sueño por fin había quedado en el pasado  
  
- Buenos días Granger.  
  
hola Daner! - se escuchó la alegre voz de Ron  
  
Hola Weasly - dijo Voldemort, con unas ganas de arrancarle el pescuezo, a los dos, por todas aquellas en las que por su culpa no había logrado vencer a Potter  
  
Por qué nos llamas por los apellidos? Eso solo lo hace Malfoy  
  
No lo se, creo que se escucha mejor, aparte que supongo que no todos los llaman asi  
  
Bueno eso sí, pero cada vez que me dices Weasly siento como si Malfoy me estuviera hablando  
  
Hola chicos! - dijo la alegre voz de Harry!  
  
Hola Harry -dijeron Hermione y Ron  
  
Hola Potter. - dijo Daner  
  
Oigan, no quiero ser chismoso, pero ya se enteraron? - dijo Harry  
  
Enterarnos de que? - Dijo Ron  
  
De que Malfoy no aparece por ningún lado - dijo Harry  
  
AJJJJJUUUAA!! YUUUUPIIIIII!!! -soltó el grito Ron  
  
Ron compórtate! Todos nos están viendo!  
  
Perdón! Pero ahh que felicidad! Ojalá que ya no aparezca! Por fin una mañana sin verle la cara de perro a Malfoy !!  
  
Que raro que haya desaparecido, de seguro anda por ahí, solo que ninguno se dio cuenta - dijo Daner haciéndose la songa  
  
Sea como sea, al fin será una mañana tranquila  
  
Bueno, el comedor se empezó a llenar y si me ven aquí algo me diran, me voy - dijo Daner  
  
Pasaron las horas, y una de las clases que ya habían pasado era pociones, y Vldemort, aprovechándose de la inteligencia de Hermione se acercó y le pregunto:  
  
Granger, digo ... Hermione, podrías ayudarme con la tarea de pociones, es que no le entendí nada a Snape.  
  
Claro! Solo que ahorita no puedo, toca la siguiente clase  
  
Oh! Por eso no hay problema, podría ser después de la cena en la biblioteca  
  
Pero, después de la cena es hora de dormir  
  
Lo se, pero tu te llevas bien con la bibliotecaria, ella te hará el paro de que quedarte aunque sea media hora más!  
  
Creo que tienes razón, muy bien, en la biblioteca después de cenar, ahí estaré  
  
Gracias!  
  
Tanta amabilidad por parte de Voldemort hacia que este se enfermara, nunca creyó caer tan bajo para lograr vencer a un chico de 16 años! ( aproximadamente! ) Después se topó con Ron, pero su conversación con e, fue más rapida.  
  
Oye Ron, podrías venir por favor  
  
Si claro! Necesitas que te ayude en algo  
  
Si, algo parecido a eso.  
  
Daner lo dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, donde no había nadie, pues todos estaban en el Gran Comedor listos para cenar.  
  
- Tara, por que me trajiste aquí?  
  
No me digas Tara, es molesto, dime...... Voldemort  
  
Voldemort? Cómo que te diga así! - decía todo histérico y sorprendido el chico  
  
Weasly eres un idiota, me tuviste enfrente de ti todo el tiempo y no fuiste para notar a la persona que más odias  
  
No te comprendo! Tu no eres Voldemort!  
  
Si lo es Weasly - Dijo la voz de Lucius, que se encontraba escondido en la oscuridad. Voldemort esta dentro de ella, porque crees que se encontraba tan distantes de ustedes hasta ahora? Porque no podía acercárseles siendo que Potter estaba cerca y ahora nos desharemos de ti!  
  
No lo harás! - Ron salió corriendo pero otros mortífagos los atraparon y sabrá dios que hechizo utilizaron pero lo callaron, hicieron que se desmayara y lo echaron en un costal  
  
Ahora me falta Granger, en una hora quiero que estén en la biblioteca, llamen a la vieja encargada para que el plan sea más rápido.  
  
Daner se dirigió al Gran Comedor, llegó y se sentó donde le correspondía. Cuando termino su cena se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban Hermione y Harry platicando sobre donde se encontraba Ron.  
  
Hola Potter, Granger, me ayudarás con lo que te pedí? Oh si! Ya estoy lista, vamos!  
  
A donde van? - dijo Potter  
  
Le ayudaré a Tara con una tarea, mientras tanto tú busca a Ron, de seguro se perdió la cena por andar tras alguna chica.  
  
Hermione y Daner se alejaron y llegaron a la biblioteca, donde solo estaba la bibliotecaria.  
  
buenas noches señoritas! Por qué tan tarde andan por estos rumbos?  
  
Buenas nocheros señora, necesitamos espacio y libros para hacer una tarea - dijo Hermione  
  
Muy bien señoritas, hace 5 min. Recibí el recado de que me llaman, asi que las dejaré solas por algunos minutos.  
  
La señora se alejó dejando solas a Hermione y a Daner, estas fueron y se sentaron, pasaron 5 min y Lucius entro por la puerta.  
  
Creo que fue demasiado pronto Lucius  
  
-Lo lamento señor, pero tenía que avisarle que se apurara, un grupo de chicos se dirigen hacia aca - dijo Lucius  
  
Señor? Porque te dice Señor? Que hace aquí Lucius? Apurarse para que? - todas esas preguntas Hermione se encontraba haciendo.  
  
Sabes Granger, podrás ser lista para la materias, pero no eres lista en la vida real - dijo Daner  
  
No te comprendo, quién eres?  
  
Querrás decir, quién no soy, pues deja decirte que no soy Daner, solo me prestó su cuerpo, por asi decirlo  
  
Si no eres Daner, quien eres!?  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Voldemort! Tú! Pero no puedes entrar a Howgarts!  
  
Pues como vez, aquí estoy, caminando por los pasillos y nadie me ha detenido porque no se dan cuenta de que la maldad corre ante ustedes.  
  
Otros dos viejos tomaron a Hermione, sabrá Dios que le hicieron que se desmayó y se la llevaron.  
  
Jaja! Dos de un tiro! El plan si esta funcionando, ahora solo me falta Potter. - dijo Voldemort  
  
Hágalo en dos días, para que no sea más discreto. Tantas desapariciones harán que Potter sospeche y como usted sabe, siempre anda de chismoso.  
  
Lo se, pero no puedo esperar, me encuentro en un dilema, arriesgarme a que Potter arruine de nuevo mi gran victoria o esperar a que el lo comience a averiguar.  
  
Si lo pone de esa manera da igual Señor, por que no mejor envia a la niña Weasly.  
  
Buen plan Lucius, entrare en sus sueño, controlare su mente y haré que se acerque a Potter.  
  
De inmediato Voldemort abandonó el cuerpo de Tara, dejando a esta desmayado, sin conciencia. El espiritu del 'que no debe ser nombrado' ( na: aunque aki ya se menciono mucho ¬.¬ ) Cuidadosamente se dirigia hacia la puerta para salir y hacer de su plan un éxito, pero penso: Maldita sea! Olvidaba que aun mi espíritu es notorio aquí. Volvere al cuerpo de esta niña  
  
Voldemort entro de nuevo en el cuerpo de Daner para poder ir con Ginny. Saliendo del cuarto se encontro con Pansy ... que como ya se habia mencionado antes, no se llevaba muy bien con Daner.  
  
Valla Daner, aquí estas ..... PERRA!  
  
Cuida tu lenguaje ...... CARA DE PERRO  
  
Yo no tengo cara de perro !!! - Pansy se ofendio mucho, ya que, según ella, era la belleza andante  
  
Si tienes jaja y de chihuahueño! Jaja - Voldemort comenzó a reírse de Pansy ( ya hasta se parecía a Malfoy)  
  
Estupida! Oye ... por cierto ... y el PAPASOTE?  
  
Cual ''papasote''? - pregunto sacado de onda Voldemort  
  
Como que cual ..... ni modo que me refiera a Snape!  
  
UYYY SI esque ese esta bien BUENOTE - Voldemort ya no sabia ni que decir, no quería desesperarse y lastimar a Pansy, si lo hacia todo su plan quedaría arruinado al dejarse ver  
  
AH, de seguro andas de arrastrada con el  
  
Si, pero supongo que mucho menos que tu, ahora niña, quitate, no me gusta estar viendo tu cara de perro chihuahueño mojado  
  
ESTÚPIDA ¡!!!!!!!!  
  
Si si ..... bla bla ... ADIOS  
  
Daner se alejó de ella, y se dirgió con Ginny, pero esta ya habia subido a su dormitorio.  
  
Ching ...!!! ahora tendré que devolverme y hacer lo mismo que hice con Granger.  
  
Se preguntaran ... 'que hizo con Granger' pues ya se menciono lo del sueño .. pero ... ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo con Ginny?¡ ¿ Por que desde su sub-conciente controla a Ginny? Estas preguntas el mismo se las hizo ... y se dirigió al dormitorio.  
  
Ahí se encontraba .... ya eran las 2:35 a.m. y todavía no lograba entrar al subconsciente de Ginny, estaba pensando en que hacer con Dumbledore cuando este regrese. Pero ya no hay más que hablar! Hablar y no hacer nada! Voldemort cerro sus ojos, se concentro y llego hasta lo profundo de la mente de Daner. Ahí logro captar ciertas imágenes .... la chica esta se encontraba con una ... daga? ... potter tirado en el piso, Malfoy asustado, Hermione y Ron llorando. Estas imágenes pusieron de buenas a Voldemort, el se decía ''Si esto va a pasar en el futuro AJUUUA ya gané!'' Retomando el tema, logro colarse a la mente de Weasly.  
  
weasly .... levantate, ve con Potter y sacale información  
  
Si amo - que es esto?!!! Ginny cayo fácil a la voluntad de LORD VOLDEMORT!  
  
Ginny ( sonámbula ya casi ) se dirigió hacia Harry, que se encontraba en la sala común pelando los ojos, ya se no se podia dormir.  
  
Ginny? Que haces a esta hora despierta?  
  
No puedo dormir, oye, donde esta Granger y Weasly?  
  
No lo se, no los has visto tu?  
  
No, por eso te pregunto ( idiota ... ¬.¬ jajaja XD )  
  
Pues no lo se, y como me estuve fijando Malfoy tampoco esta, de seguro esta con ellos!  
  
Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta  
  
Si! Dime  
  
TU donde crees que esten, me refiero, donde te dice tu ''corazón'' o tu mente que estan  
  
No se te responder, pero lo que si estoy seguro es de que no es algo bueno .... no señor, ya se habrian comunicado conmigo.  
  
Con quien crees que esten los tres?  
  
Supongo que con alguien mayor, alguien mas fuerte que ellos.  
  
Bueno, me voy - Voldemort ya no podia seguir ahí, se estaba debilitando al ver a Potter y estar cerca de el .... O mas bien .... ya no quería verlo  
  
Adios Ginny, duerme bien!  
En el siguiente capitulo: Malfoy, Weasly y Granger conviven ( de mala manera ) para poder escapar de donde se encuentran ( con un poco de comedia ) Potter por fin averigua quien es Daner en realidad ..... pero esta vez ... dejará de ser ''el niño que vivió'' 


	8. Desde otro punto

Desde otro punto  
  
Pues bien, como dice el titulo de este capitulo, veremos la historia desde un punto diferente, ahora dejemos atrás el punto de Daner. Como ya se había mencionado Draco, Ron y Hermione habían sido raptados por Lucius. El trío estaba atado en diferentes puntos de un cuarto, con la boca tapada, y asustados. Hermione era la mas temerosa, quería soltarse chillando, y así lo hizo, ella no entendía a que se debió el engaño de Daner, y que tenia que ver ella con Lucius, que mas que nada, era un mortifago. Ron se hacia las mismas preguntas mientras que Draco trataba de responderse a si mismo: ¿Qué le hizo mi padre a Daner?  
  
Por obras del supuesto destino, Draco logro quitarse el trapo de su boca, aunque aún seguía atado.  
  
AH genial! No puedo quitarme estas malditas cadenas!  
  
mjmjmjmjmjjjjjamam  
  
Que quieres Granger? No te entiendo!  
  
Hermione tallo su rostro contra la pared hasta hacer que el trapo resbalara, Ron hizo lo mismo  
  
- Te dije que no podías sin tu varita! Baboso - exclamo Hermione  
  
Ya se que no puedo con la varita! Pero es mejor intentar hacer algo que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada escuchandote mariconear!  
  
Lloro porque estoy asustada y desesperada! Por que 'demonios' tu papá nos encerró aquí, oh espera! Creo que ya se porque. Porque es un mortifago y de seguro esta llevando a cabo otro estúpido plan!  
  
Ahhh no se, que quieres que valla y le pregunte? Di lo quieras Granger! Tus chillidos no harán cambiar de parecer a mi padre  
  
Y todavía lo defiendes Malfoy?! Te encerró junto con conmigo y Ron! Es decir que TÚ también le estorbas y que te quiere fuera de esto!  
  
Siempre que lleva a cabo algo no me mete a mi en sus asuntos!  
  
Porque sabe que irás a chismearle a alguien!  
  
Si algo tengo es que no soy ''chismoso'' Granger  
  
Ahh no? Y las veces que nos metiste en problemas a Harry, a Ron y a mí?!  
  
Eso era en primero y segundo estúpida! La gente crece y junto con ella su mente! Veo que ni los libros te ayudan en la vida real!  
  
Claro que me ayudan!  
  
Ayudarte en que Granger? Tu muy bien sabes que al crecer te iras de este mundo, y vivirás en el mundo muggle, harás cosas muggles, trabajaras en un empleo muggle, te casarás con un muggle y sabes a que se debe? A que estas enamorada de tu mundo Sin magia! Dime, acaso en aquel mundo habrá plantas gigantes para que hagas ''Incendio'' y las controles? O algún otro mago que quiera dominar lo muggle y qué, vas a dejar que los muggles vean que eres una bruja solo por ir a detener al mal? Piensa Granger, no tienes el valor  
  
Uno nunca sabe! Además tú que sabes si viviré en aquel mundo o no? Que tal si para entonces los muggles se enteraran por completo que la magia existe!  
  
AHH Cállense los dos!!!! - exclamo Ron! - Ya me tienen hartos ambos! Malfoy, deja de buscarle a Hermione, y tu deja de seguirle la onda a Malfoy, si se concentran estamos en un problema mayor, Lucius nos encerró porque Voldemort volvió y Harry esta solo allá!  
  
Potter? Y eso que, de seguro volvera a ganar, como siempre lo hace.  
  
No Malfoy! Siempre que hay ataques de Voldemort estamos ahí para apoyar a Harry  
  
Pero su apoyo es inútil, Potter es el que hace todo el trabajo! El pelea, el es quien se arriesga, ustedes dos solo están ahí para estorbarle  
  
Al menos estamos ahí! Tú nunca haces nada! Solo huyes - gritó Hermione  
  
No estoy ahí porque no me incumbe! Además Potter es el que se hace del muy valiente, siempre anda averiguando lo que no le importa  
  
Explicate Malfoy- dijo Ron  
  
Por ejemplo, en primer año, Potter andaba de metiche averiguando lo de la piedra esa ...  
  
La piedra filosofal - le corrigió Hermione  
  
Lo que sea, el anduvo de arriba para abajo hasta averiguarlo, y para que? POR METICHE! A el que le importaba lo que fuese esa piedra, Dumbledore o alguien mayor pudo detener el mal, o en segundo! Potter fue de metiche para rescatar a tu hermanita Weasly  
  
Dejala en paz Malfoy! - dijo ron  
  
Es la verdad Weasly, ella fue la que abrió la Cámara, ella fue la que escribió con sangre aquel letrero, ella lo hizo! Tú muy bien pudiste ir a salvarla, pero NOOO te dio miedo y le dejaste el trabajo a tu ''HARRY''  
  
Yo no podía, solo fracasaría! Además Harry debía de ir Malfoy, por él raptaron a Ginny  
  
Sabes Weasly, tu y Granger son patéticos, siguen a Potter por todos lados, como si solo existieran ustedes tres, si Potter va al baño lo acompañan, tu entras y Granger se queda afuera, pero se que si por ella fuera también entraría!  
  
Hermione se puso roja ( XD la descubrieron )  
  
Callate Malfoy! Tu y tu mente cochina - dijo hermione  
  
Mente cochina de que? ( haciendose el songuito ) ahhh Granger tiene pensamientos sucios con Potter y Weasly en el baño ehhh !!!!! eaeaea  
  
Claro que no !!!!  
  
A mi se me hace que si, jaja y dime Granger, los 3 al mismo tiempo jajajaja o por separado eh  
  
Cállate estúpido! Tarado, idiota, imbecil!!!!  
  
Ya pues!  
  
CHACACHACHAAAAAAANNN! Logre quitarme las cadenas!! - exclamo Ron  
  
Que?¡ Weasly ven aca y quitamelas!  
  
Nop ;) no ire, ahí te quedaras  
  
No me cierres el ojo ¬_¬ me das miedo  
  
UUTTS perdón, a ver deja quitártelas  
  
Apurate!  
  
Cuando Ron terminó de quitarle las cadenas de Malfoy, se dirigió a Hermione para hacer lo mismo. Los tres estaban libres, en cierta forma, no sabían como salir de aquel cuarto .... solo había una ventana y ni con ''Wingardium Leviosa'' ( jeje disculpen la mala ortografía ) podrían bajar.  
  
Ya se! Le llamaré a Dooby!  
  
Dobby? Estamos en tu casa Malfoy? - pregunto Hermione  
  
Creo que si, en este cuarto hay una escoba vieja, la que usaba en segundo para los partidos, y un uniforme que ya no me queda.  
  
Malfoy! La escoba! Podremos salir por ella!  
  
Oye Weasly, la escoba es vieja, no creo que pueda de a tres personas.  
  
No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos - dijo la Miona ( hermione )  
  
Ok. Arriba! - y se levantó la escoba. Como es mia yo me subo primero, suban  
  
La escoba milagrosamente pudo a los 3 ( °_° pobre escoba, ya hasta doblada estaba ) Draco ( y los otros dos ) salió por la ventana, pero la escoba comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, al menos lograron escapar. La escoba fue a dar directo a un árbol, haciendo que los tres cayeran  
  
Ah me dolió! - chillaba Ron  
  
Awantate, a todos nos dolió la caida, no seas maricon, se hombre ¡ - dijo Malfoy  
  
En donde estamos?  
  
No lo se Granger, parece ser el bosque prohibido  
  
Tan lejos llegamos?  
  
Parece ser que si, al menos debes de alegrarte por algo, estamos cerca de Howgarts.  
  
Por que alegrarnos? Howgarts no es más que una estúpida escuela! - dijo enojado Ron  
  
Por qué estúpida Ron? - pregunto la Miona  
  
Se supone que es el lugar más seguro de este mundo no? Cuantas veces no ha entrado Voldemort? Qué no se supone que Dumbledore debe de enfrentarlo?  
  
Se supone Weasly .......... oigan, cállense! Escucho llantos  
  
Por donde?  
  
Por allá! Siganme con cuidado!  
  
Los 3 se dirigieron hacia su derecha, y exactamente, estaban llorando muchos, ya que, para la sorpresa de Hermione, Ron y Draco ...... todos estaban en el bosque prohibido y en el puro centro de tanta gente estaba Daner, hablándoles con Lucius y con Dumbledore atado  
  
jaja! Dejen de llorar o sufrirán una muerte lenta y sangrienta!  
  
Donde has dejado a Harry! - pregunto muy asustado Neville  
  
Ay Longbotom ( eske no se como se escribe ( ) Pobre niño, tu salvador esta atado, no podra interferir, y hablando de Potter, tráiganlo, creo que es hora de desangrarlo  
  
Hermione no se pudo contener, salió corriendo y grito: DONDE ESTA HARRY???  
  
Granger? Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Lucius  
  
Tu que crees?! Dónde esta Harry!  
  
Granger, valla valla, que sorpresa, viniste a ver como sangra tu pequeño héroe?  
  
Donde esta!!!!  
  
Ahí viene  
  
Y exactamente ahí venia harry, escoltado por dos hombres musculosos, fuertes, bien parecidos ( ay, ya me emocione ( ) amarrado de las manos.  
  
Mira Granger, te voy a explicar algo, Yo No soy Daner, yo soy LORD VOLDEMORT aunque este en el cuerpo de esta chica, la niña no hace nada, soy Yo, pero si lo ves desde otro punto, ella será quien desangre a Potter  
  
No los dejaré, ni a ti, ni a Daner  
  
Sabes que Daner es más fuerte que tú, ella sola te vencería en algunos segundos.  
  
Cállate! Suelta a Harry  
  
No chamaca tarada! El morirá y así podré ejercitar a Daner para que me obedezca, la educare en el mal  
  
No creo que ella lo desee  
  
Esto no es de haber quién quiere y de quien no, se da porque se da y porque yo lo digo!  
  
Voldemort! Suelta a Potter - djo Malfoy que ya se había acercado a la muchedumbre  
  
Draco no te metas! Tú serás mi seguidor, apóyame en vez de estar perjudicando y estorbando  
  
Voldemort! Deja a los demás en paz tu pleito en conmigo! - dijo la voz de Harry  
  
No me importa, ellos estorban  
  
Haremos un trato, vamos a pelear, sin magia, solo espadas, si yo gano los dejas en paz y te vas para siempre de este mundo, si tu ganas, puedes desangrarme  
  
Jajaja que tonto Potter, si tu ganas .... que te hace pensar que no volveré? Y si yo gano, lógico que te desangraré  
  
Entonces vamos a pelear  
  
No, me lo pones demasiado sencillo  
  
Tienes miedo cierto? Ja!  
  
No tengo miedo! Tu deberías temer ante mí!  
  
Entonces a pelear!  
  
Esta bien, pero lo haremos en el gran comedor, quiero que todos vean tu muerte en el lugar donde te conocieron ... dijo Voldemort  
  
De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se vieron en el Gran comedor, solo con una mesa, en la cual se iba a llevar a cabo el enfrentamiento. Todos estaban apartados de la mesa, estaban llorando .... llorando de la desesperación de que Voldemort estuviera ahí, ya que Dumbledore todavía Seguía atado.  
  
* Sube Potter, aki pelearemos  
  
te advierto que no utilizaremos magia, será estilo muggle  
  
si crees que por pelear sin magia yo seré el perdedor, estas ekivokado, controlo la magia, y manejo muy bien los métodos muggles.  
  
Entonces que esperas  
  
Muy bien, comenzare ahora mismo, estoy impaciente por ver tu cuerpo sangrando en mis manos  
  
Harry se desespero al escuchar estas palabras, subió a la mesa, tomo una de las dos espadas que habían aparecido mágicamente y espero a que Voldemort hiciera lo mismo. Este ya había subido, tomo su espada y se puso en posición.  
  
Harry comenzó tratando de herir el cuello de Daner, pero no pudo, Daner eskivó aquel espadazo, Daner trató de herir la pierna de Potter, pero este bloqueó aquélla espada. Ninguno de los dos podía herirse en los primeros intentos. Voldemort no era muy bueno que digamos, refiriéndome a que es mejor con la magia. Potter no sabia como herirlo, pero aún así lo intentaba. Llego un momento en el que Harry hirió a Daner en la pierna, esta grito : AHHH NO HARRY ¡!!!  
  
Harry se sorprendió, parecía ser la voz de Daner, así que bajó la espada y pregunto: ERES TU? NO! Contesto Voldemort, quién de un espadazo hirió el brazo izquierdo de Potter. La pelea iba muy reñida hasta que por la herida Voldemort dejo de continuar, para ello, Harry aprovechó y se dirigía a el con la espada en posición para atravesar el cuerpo, al ver esto Voldemort salió del cuerpo de Daner. Esta recibió aquella espada en su cuerpo.  
  
Arghhhh ....... ahh, harry - decía la chika, que ya ni podía hablar del dolor  
  
Oh Dios que hice!!? Se preguntaba histérico Harry  
  
lo que creíste que era me, mejor ... aunque te equivocaste ... dañaste el físico, y junto con el a mi  
  
Potter soltó la chilladera, Malfoy solo observaba angustiado. Daner llamó a Malfoy, este se acercó.  
  
Mal .. malfoy, ya se que era aquella daga que vi en la imagen, no era daga, era una espada ...... esta que tengo atravesada en mi cuer...po  
  
Daner tomo la espada y la sacó de donde se encontraba enterrada.  
  
Jajaja dejen de llorar como bebitos ..... - se escucho la voz de Voldemort, que ahora solo era un espiritu. Todos ustedes me enferman, dejen que muera! Lucius ven aca.  
  
Lucius salió de entre la muchedumbre y le dijo:  
  
Señor, ha cometido una estupidez! Dejará morir a la niña que dispersara su mal! A su sucesora!  
  
Con magia la puedo revivir, préstame tu cuerpo  
  
En ese preciso instante Voldemort tomó el cuerpo del padre de Draco.  
  
Mucho mejor, ahora Potter a terminar lo que empezamos  
  
Eres un cobarde voldemort! Saliste de su cuerpo justo cuando viste que no podías eskivar aquella espada  
  
Bueno y que? ... de todos modos tenia que salir algun día, y aparte .. eso no cambia el echo de que la hayas matado  
  
No esta muerta! Solo esta herida!  
  
Pronto morirá, de eso no te preocupes.  
  
DEJALO VOLDEMORT ...... dijo la voz de Daner  
  
Como que déjalo, y quien lo va a impedir eh? Tu? Mirate, apenas si puedes estar en pie, te mataré solo para que te calles, luego te reviviré y te pondré una mente nueva.  
  
Hazlo, pero tendrás que pelear conmigo! Todavía tengo fuerzas para luchar  
  
Ja! Esta bien, Quitate Potter.  
  
Harry fue aventado, calló de la mesa, y fue con Draco para presenciar la lucha. Voldemort lanzó un hechizo ( el que gusten! ) el cuál aventó a Daner, provocándole un fuerte dolor y una fuerte caída. Daner quedó tirada en el piso.... Pero que estupidez de la chika!!! Ni podia hablar y ya quería luchar!!!  
  
Jaja, ves Daner.... no puedes contra mi .... no puedes ni contra tu dolor  
  
Al menos lo intento.  
  
Callate insolente!!  
  
Voldemort, con otro hechizo, la lanzó hacia el otrooo extremo de la mesa ...... la morra ya ni se podía mover!!! Pero de lo terca seguía sobreviviendo Llego un momento en el que Voldemort decidió dejar de herirla . En una de las paredes del Gran Comedor comenzó a apreciarse una seria de imágenes. Verás Daner ... tú me vendrás siendo útil ... hasta podrás llegar a ser mejor que yo ... pero aún eres una niña .... y aquí esta la historia de tu vida.  
  
Las imágenes que estaban eran las de una niña, triste, con una madre desesperada, después se veía una niña de 16 años ... comenzando a hacer el mal, luego una mujer de 21, con tropas de mortífagos y con Malfoy a un lado.  
  
Estas imágenes no son la realidad ... - decia Daner  
  
si lo son ... que tú no lo creas es otra cosa.  
  
Pero .... cómo puedes saber tú mi futuro?  
  
AHHH pero que tontaaaa eres .......!!!!! Entiende Yo te elegí para ser la nueva creadora del mal! Yo se que te pasará y que no ... yo se que harás o que no.  
  
Sabes. .... digiste que yo podía ser más poderosa que tu, y lo que yo se, es que un mago no se hace, Nace .. es decir que tengo el poder para vencerte.  
  
Voldemort solo se quedo callado .  
  
** ******* ***** ** ********* ** * * **** UYY ... siguiente capitulo ya vendrá!! La cosa se pone mejor!! Continúen leyéndolo! 


End file.
